Kaeloo (TV Series)
This article is about the series. If you were looking for an article about the character, go here. Kaeloo is a French animated series which centers around the adventures of a group of buddies, Kaeloo, Stumpy, Quack Quack, Mr. Cat, and of Season 2, Pretty, Eugly and Olaf, who play games to keep themselves from getting bored. Things always go wrong due to the fact that all of the characters are insane, and Kaeloo will transform into a hulking monster named Bad Kaeloo when angered. Continuity The series has some continuity in it, for example in "Let's Play Super Future", Kaeloo realizes that the buddies still have the time machine from "Let's Play Time Travel", and they use it to visit the series Pilot. The series also has a lot of negative continuity, and several characters have been blown up, driven insane, decapitated, launched into orbit, etc. only to appear perfectly fine in the next episode. Season 1 The first season of Kaeloo had only 4 characters, Kaeloo, Stumpy, Mr. Cat and Quack Quack. It had 52 episodes, each 7 minutes long. # Let's Play Prison-Ball # Let's Play Doctors and Nurses # Let's Play Red Light, Green Light # Let's Play at Reading Books # Let's Play Magicians # Let's Play Hopscotch # Let's Play Trap-Trap # Let's Play Teachers # Let's Play Cops and Robbers # Let's Play Simon Says # Let's Play Happy Rotter # Let's Play TV News # Let's Play Hide N' Hunt # Let's Play Ecologists # Let's Play Prince Charming # Let's Play Danger Island Survivor # Let's Play Peace Man # Let's Play Market Vendors # Let's Play House # Let's Play Scaredy Cat # Let's Play Baby-Sitting # Let's Play Spies # Let's Play Air Pockets # Let's Play the Quest for the Wholly Gruel # Let's Play Golf # Let's Play Catch the Mail-man # Let's Play Treasure Hunt # Let's Play Cowboys and Indians # Let's Play Time Travel # Let's Play Grown-Ups # Let's Play Me-Me-Nopoly # Let's Play Art Class # Let's Play Circuses # Let's Play Goodbye, Mr. Cat! # Let's Play Courtroom Drama # Let's Play Musical Chairs # Let's Play Paranormal Stuff # Let's Play Driver's License # Let's Play Super-Powers # Let's Play Astronauts # Let's Play Justice Masters # Let's Play Detectives # Let's Play Streetball # Let's Play The Thing From Outer Space # Let's Play Hot – Cold # Let's Play Once Upon A Time # Let's Play Tennis # Let's Play Figurines # Let's Play Gangster Poker # Let's Play Guess Who! # Let's Play Tea Party # Let's Play Bye-Bye Yoghurt Season 2 The second season had 52 episodes, each 7 minutes long, just like the first one. It introduced new characters Pretty, Eugly, Olaf, and Olga. It was never officially translated into English. # Let's Play Gentleman Burglars # Let's Play Truth or Dare # Let's Play Household Hazards # Let's Play Horse Riding # Let's Play Lady Luck # Let's Play Game Show # Let's Play Chefs # Let's Play Marriage # Let's Play Island Survival # Let's Play Wrestling # Let's Play Shaolin Fitness # Let's Play McDaube # Let's Play Clone Party # Let's Play Yogurt War # Let's Play Playwright # Let's Play Rockstars # Let's Play Hello, Hallo, Hola! # Let's Play Interdimensional Hide and Seek # Let's Play Crime Manor # Let's Play Stumpy's I.Q. # Let's Play Can You or Can You # Let's Play Soccer # Let’s Play Super Future # Let’s Play Back to the Past # Let's Play the End of the World # Let's Play Pirates: Curse of the Map # Let's Play Pirates 2: Revenge of the Emperor # Let's Play Beach Volleyball # Let's Play Curse of the Pharaoh # Let's Play Top Model # Let's Play Party # Let's Play Sitcom # Let's Play Rock, Paper, Scissors # Let's Play Jump Rope # Let's Play Waiter Race # Let's Play Desperados # Let's Play Musical Comedy # Let's Play Princess vs. Princess # Let's Play Dubbing # Let's Play Destination Fatal Grave # Let's Play Firefighters # Let's Play School-Run, Work, Bedtime # Let's Play Baseball # Let's Play Carrot & Co. # Let's Play Karaoke # Let's Play Leapfrog # Let's Play Game Over: Level 1 # Let's Play Game Over: Level 2 # Let's Play Zerolympics # Let's Play Paper Balls # Let's Play Frosted Christmas # Let's Play Frosted Christmas - Part 2 Season 3 Season 3 is slated for release in 2017. It is unlikely that the season will be officially translated into English. The show's official Facebook page confirmed that a 26-minute special would be airing on December 18th 2016 in France.